N'oublie jamais
by Mia K. Bowen
Summary: Les gens ne voient que ce qu'on veut bien leur montrer, on peut devenir n'importe qui à leur yeux tant que nous ne sommes pas nous-même. Mais après y a cette personne, avec qui tu es toi-même sans t'en rendre compte, sans avoir de contrôle dessus.


Un 1 août 1971, dans un petit parc d'un quartier anglais, deux jeunes enfant s'amusent. Enfin, deux près-adolescents. A y regarder de plus près, on peut reconnaitre une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et un garçon aux cheveux noir et assez long pour son sexe. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans une sorte de cabane, pour se cacher des autres enfants qui sont inexistants depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils se tiennent par la main, tout en parlant d'un sujet de discussion pour le moins, étrange.

- Tu arrives à y croire, toi ? Questiona la rousse.

- Pas vraiment.

- Plus que 31 jours, Sev' et nous serons enfin ensemble du matin au soir, à Poudlard ! J'ai tellement hâte.

- Ne te fais pas de film, on peut ne pas finir dans la même maison.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Peu importe si nous sommes dans la même maison ou pas, nous resterons ensemble.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il regarda ses pieds.

- Promet-le moi.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, mi-étonné, mi-choqué.

- Lily ...

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle, tu ne fais jamais de promesse, mais s'il te plait, fais-le pour moi. Je ne te demanderai jamais autre chose. Je veux juste pouvoir me rassurer en me disant que « Severus m'a promis qu'on resterai toujours ensemble, je n'ai pas en m'en faire même si ne l'on n'est pas dans la même maison. »

Il reporte son regard sur ses chaussures et serre la main de son amie.

-Je le promet.

Lily sourit. L'espace d'une seconde elle pensait qu'il n'allait pas accepter et qu'il serait rentré chez lui, mais non. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, chose que jusqu'à là, elle n'avait jamais fait. Severus ne s'y attendait pas du tout, à tel point qu'il en resta tétanisé un instant. Le seul contacte physique qu'il eut était celui de la main de Lily dans la sienne. Même ses parents ne prenaient pas la peine de le frapper avec leur main, il se servait d'objet et d'autre. Timidement, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, il passa ses bras autour de Lily. Quand il sent qu'elle resserre l'étreinte, il l'imite de même.

Elle savait que Severus n'avait pas une vie facile. Ils étaient ami depuis près de trois ans, quand Lily avait emménager dans ce quartier à cause du travail de son père. C'est lui qui lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière et non un monstre comme elle le pensait jusqu'à qu'il arrive. C'est un après-midi où Lily montrer un tour de magie à sa soeur et qu'elle l'avait insulter qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Severus. Il était caché derrière un arbre et observer la scène. Ils s'étaient regardés dans le blanc des yeux, puis Severus avait à son tour fait un tour de magie. Lily lui avait souri et depuis ce jour, leur amitié ne cesse d'accroitre. Désormais, elle connaissait Severus par coeur. Elle savait tout de lui, de sa famille. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'il n'y avait jamais de contact physique entre eux. Un jour, elle lui avait fait un bisous en signe d'au revoir, il a pris peur, s'est énerve contre l'arbre qui était près d'eux et était rentré chez lui. Puis quelques mois après, le jour de l'anniversaire à Lily, Severus lui avait prit la main. C'est donc la première fois en trois ans que Lily tente une nouvelle approche physique. Elle souffla doucement de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentie les bras de Severus autour d'elle.

- Tu es et restera toujours mon meilleur ami, Sev'.

Il ne répondit rien car il ne souhaitait pas lui mentir. Elle n'était pas seulement sa meilleure amie, mais aussi la fille dont il était amoureux.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et déjà Severus ne pouvait tenir sa promesse d'être toujours avec Lily. Depuis le soir de la répartition, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé. Elle était à gryffondor et déjà, un garçon s'était approché d'elle. Severus avait été pris de panique : « Et si je demandais d'aller à Gryffondor ? Et si elle tombait amoureuse de ce garçon ? Et si elle m'oubliait ? Et si ... » mais le choixpeau ne lui laissa plus le temps de s'imaginer ce que le monde serait avec ses "Et si." Il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Lily, trop occuper à parler avec son nouvel ami n'avait même pas remarqué.<p>

Les cours avaient commencé le lendemain et à son plus grand damn, aucun n'étaient en comment avec les Gryffondors. Les rares fois où il croisait Lily dans les couloirs, le garçon de la répartition n'était pas très loin et il n'osait pas aller voir Lily. Elle était venue le chercher devant sa salle commune, mais il n'y était pas, ce sont ces deux amis, Avery et Mulciber, qui l'avait prévu qu'une espèce de "sang de bourbe" l'appeler à l'entrée des cachots. Ils lui avaient mis une mise en garde en lui disant de ne pas s'approcher d'elle avant de partir dans un fou rire en se remémorant la scène. Severus avait serré les poings à l'entente de l'adjectif avec lequel ils avaient parlé de Lily et se demander ce qui avait de si drôle. Il se décida d'aller la voir. Aujourd'hui même ! Il ne l'avouera pas mais, elle lui manque drôlement.

Il attendait devant la grande salle qu'elle daigne sortir ce qu'elle fit dix minutes après l'arrivée de Severus. Il fallait sans douter, son nouvel ami et sa bande était derrière elle . Quand elle le vit, elle s'arrêta net ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

- On peut parler ? Demanda timidement Severus sous le regard des quatre garçons.

- Lily, c'est qui lui ? Demanda le type à lunette. Vous savez, celui de la répartition !

- Tu es ami avec un Serpentard ? ! s'exclama un autre. Les cheveux mi-long, un peu bouclé et noir. Severus le reconnu comme étant un Black, un traitre à son sang. Les serpentards parle assez souvent de lui.

Les garçons se postent de chaque coter de Lily, comme pour la proteger.

- S'il te plait, insista Severus de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

- J'ai un cours qui va commencer, Severus, répondit elle avant de partir vers sa salle de classe vite suivi par les garçons.

Black et le gars à lunette en profitèrent pour lancer à regard plein de haine envers Severus. C'est ce moment-là que Mulciber et Avery en profitèrent pour arriver.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont, eux ? Questionna le premier.

- Va savoir, fit Severus avant de rentrer dans la salle pour manger quelque chose.

Ce semblant de conversation lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

Le soir même, alors que Severus était dans le parc il croisa Lily qui, par miracle, était seule

.- Excuse-moi. Pour ce matin, je m'étais réveillé du mauvais pied.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, à peine arrivé ici que je ne tiens pas ma promesse, fit-il piteux. Pour toute réponse, Lily baisa les yeux.

- Tu crois qu'on peut effacer et recommencer ?

- Non.

- Oh..

Elle relève la tête avec un fin sourire.

- On ne peut pas faire une telle chose, effacer, recommencer ou même oublier. Mais on peut passer outre et continuer notre chemin. Ensemble. Elle lui tendit sa main, qu'il prit.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée à se baladé dans le parc. Lorsque Severus retourna au dortoir, ses amis lui tombèrent dessus.

- Alors, comme ça, on sort avec une sang-de-bourbe ? l'agressa Mulciber.

- Ce n'est que mon ami, se défendit Severus. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Avery, rassure-moi : il ne vient pas de la défendre, là ? Pas devant nous ?

- Je crois bien que si. Tu sais Severus, je t'aime bien. Mais tu es un Serpentard donc tu dois la laisser tomber. On oubliera bien vite cette histoire et aucun mal ne sera fait à personne. Dans le cas contraire il faudra payer ta trahisson.

- _On ne peut pas oublier.. On peut juste continuer d'avancer et y faisant abstraction_, chuchota Severus, se remémorant sa conversation avec Lily.

Ses deux acolytes n'y prêta pas le moins du monde attention et continua :

- Nous nous devons de te faire quelque chose, rien que pour le fait d'être ami avec une race inférieure et de la défendre.

Après ces mots, les deux garçons pointèrent leur baguette vers Severus et lui lancèrent un sort d'engraissement capillaire.

- Ce n'est qu'un avertissement, lança Mulciber avant de partir en riant avec Avery.

Severus a connu pire avec ses parents, bien pire et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être malheureux à cet instant et de se sentir bien triste.

Pendant plusieurs années, tout ce passa bien. Entre Severus et Lily, en tout cas. Severus était devant le souffre douleur aussi bien des Serpentards que des Gryffondors. Les Maraudeurs, la bande de mec qui passe leur temps avec Lily, lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ses cheveux graisseux sont source de moquerie, mais il s'en fiche. C'est pour Lily ( à cause, plutôt, mais bon) que ses cheveux sont dans cet état alors il n'en a pas honte. Seule Lily compte, les autres sont comme du détail superflus. Lily se dispute sans arrêt avec James Potter (le meneur, si on peut dire, des Maraudeurs) à cause de Severus ce qui l'oblige à faire ses coups bas le plus discrètement possible. Cependant, il y avait aussi des tensions entre Severus et Lily. Il était de plus en plus passionné par tout ce qui touche à la magie noire, ce que Lily ne supportait pas. Mais ils avaient leur technique bien à eux : ils passaient outre. Comme si on n'en parlant pas, le problème allait disparaitre. Seulement, malgré son profond amour pour Lily, Severus est un Serpentard, un vrai bien qu'il ne partage pas la même opinion en ce qui concerne la valeur du sang.

Les Serpentards avaient compris que tout ce qu'ils faisaient à Severus ne fonctionné pas alors ils ont développé une nouvelle technique. Ils ont changé de cible : Lily. Par chance, Severus en avait entendu parler. Ils savaient que Lily n'en aurait rien à faire, qu'elle supporterait tout et n'importe quoi pour rester avec lui, mais la voir subir ce que lui subit, il ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Surtout que cela déclencherait une guerre entre maisons pire que la guerre des Gobelins de 1303. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire : ne plus l'approcher. Ce qui n'est pas si simple car elle ne doit pas tenter de revenir vers lui alors il doit la blesser. Il se ferait détester par celle qu'il aime, il perdrait la seule personne qui compte pour lui, mais elle sera saine et sauve. Ses camarades le laisseraient tranquille tandis que les Maraudeurs redoubleraient d'effort pour lui faire du mal, car Mr Potter est amoureux de Lily, d'après les rumeurs. Il mit son plan à exécution une heure après avoir découvert les manigances de sa maison. Il était parti voir Mulciber et Avery pour leur annoncer qu'il renonçait à Lily. A "cette sang-de-bourbe" d'après ses dires exacte. Ce sont ces mêmes mots qu'il prononça face à Lily lorsqu'elle l'avait accoster dans un couloir. Ces simples mots avaient mis fin à tout. En réalité, ce ne sont pas que des simples, c'est une arme.

Il se plongea plus intensément dans la magie noire pour oublier, bien qu'il sache qu'on n'oublie pas, on avance. Les Maraudeurs lui faisait vivre un enfer chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard. Lily n'intervenait même plus en faveur de son ancien ami, elle fermait les yeux sur ce qui se passé. Elle a même fini par sortir avec James Potter, comme Severus sans douter. Severus conserva ses cheveux gras comme punition. Surtout pour qu'il se souvienne comment tout à commencer.

Les derniers mots que Lily lui avait adressé résonnerons toujours dans sa tête « **Tu avais promis**. »

* * *

><p><em>Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, son coeur appartenait à Lily Evans. Sa vie entière lui était dédiée. Il l'aimait d'un amour si profond qu'il ne souffrait pas de jalousie, car il la savait heureuse. Elle a eu une vie heureuse donc il ne peut regretter ses actions passé, il ne peut que se dire que, grâce à lui, elle a eu la vie qu'elle méritait. Bien qu'elle ne méritait pas cette mort. Ni elle, ni sa famille. Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Chaque chose qu'il faisait, lui était destiné. Son souvenir guidait ses pas. Il s'est fait détester par tous, il s'est isolé pour que personne puissent voir qu'il se cachait, qu'il n'était pas celui qui laissait paraitre. Personne n'a cherché à creuser. C'est dans la solitude, les secrets et les souvenirs qu'il vécu. Mais il ne regrette rien à part le fait de ne pas avoir pu la sauver ce soir-là. Cet homme est un héros dans l'ombre. Il a littéralement sacrifié sa vie, toute sa vie. C'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement bon, bien qu'il est fait certains mauvais choix. Mais il s'est servi de ses faiblesses et de ses erreurs pour en faire une force. Il a berné l'un des deux plus grand magicien que le monde magique est connu en plus de toute la population magique, ce n'est pas rien. C'est triste qu'il est fallu qu'il meurt pour que ses secrets explosent et que les sorciers se rendent compte de quel sorcier, personne il était. Lily Evans Potter à eu la vie qu'elle méritait au contraire de Severus Rogue, qui méritait beaucoup mieux.<em>


End file.
